


Un et un font…

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bronn Being Bronn (ASoIaF), Bronn Swears (ASoIaF), Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Episode: s07e04 The Spoils of War, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, F/M, Family, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Microfic, Minor Sansa Stark/Yara Greyjoy, Multi, POV Bronn (ASoIaF), POV Jaime Lannister, Past Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Jaime Lannister, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Santa, Slash, Song Lyrics, Song: Somebody To Love (Queen), Spoilers, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Multifandom] : Série de micro-fics sur différents couples et duos de différents fandoms. Multipairings.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Once Upon a Time), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bronn & Tyrion Lannister, Bronn/Jaime Lannister, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elsa & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold (Once Upon a Time), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Jaime/Bronn (GOT).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts), [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/gifts), [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts), [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Hey ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF (Secret Santa de remplacement) pour Almayen, et c'est également le premier texte d'un nouveau recueil de micro-fics !
> 
> Et on commence par GOT et du Jaime/Bronn !
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 14/10/2020 : Jaime x Bronn (GOT)
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 07/11/2020 A et B (un C peut être ajouté) s'entraînent ensemble et se draguent en même temps
> 
> \- Mot du 17/08/2020 Main
> 
> \- Titre du 03/01/2021 : Un et un font…
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Sagittaire : Couple : Jaime x Bronn (GOT)
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Bronn.
> 
> \- J – Jaime Lannister
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Jaime x Bronn ?
> 
> \- Défi couple 237 Jaime x Bronn
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Dialogue 67 : « - Je n'ai jamais demandé à être lié à toi. - Et tu le regrettes ? - Pas un seul instant. »
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Pop n29 : Loki -Sa chevelure : écrire sur des cheveux ou écrire sur Raiponce
> 
> \- Défis à l'unité. Défi 5 de Alec_Jang Écrire une fanfiction en utilisant le 'Characters know/learn their story' B - Les personnage et/ou OCs, regardent/lisent le canon. Contraintes ; - Aucun changement dans le canon. Aucun ajout. - ContenuSérie TV finir une saison entière, au moins. Série de livres, un tome entier. Animé ; Un arc de clôturé. Un manga au moins un arc. - Autant de personnages que vous voulez, de n'importe quel époque que vous voulez. - Les OCs devront faire parti du monde de l'œuvre.
> 
> \- Duo – Bronn / Jaime.
> 
> \- 84. les yeux de la tête, coûter une fortune
> 
> \- Célébrité du 30/12/2020 : Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros
> 
> \- Personnage du 09/11/2020 : Jaime Lannister (GoT)
> 
> \- Livre de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Game of Thrones de George R. R. Martin
> 
> \- Créature 1 : Dragon
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- 10 façons d'être avec toi : N° 1.
> 
> \- 162. « Il est mort. »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 28 défis.

**1\. Angst** **[8x06]** **:**

 _Rouge_.

Tout est rouge, et sang, et flammes, et mort, _et Jaime n'est plus_ là et Bronn doit vraiment faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer le jour où Tyrion le lui annonce, même si ça fait vraiment mal.

(Oh, si seulement il l'avait forcé à rester à Winterfell, ce triple imbécile !)

 **2\. AU** **[Âmes-sœurs]** **:**

Il avait toujours cru que son âme-sœur était Cersei, mais, alors qu'il revient à Port-Réal et rencontre ce mercenaire au service de son petit frère, l'évidence lui saute aux yeux, c'est _lui_ son âme-sœur, la personne à laquelle il est destiné.

Bronn de la Néra, un homme et un roturier qui plus est, et son père _hurle_ en l'apprenant (chose dont Tyrion s'amuse, _évidemment_ ), tandis que Jaime l'accepte avec plus ou moins de facilité, ce n'est pas Cersei, mais il fera avec.

Bronn, lui, hausse les épaules avec un certain pragmatisme, au moins il est quasiment assuré d'avoir son château.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être lié à toi, lui lance le Lannister, des mois plus tard.

\- Et tu le regrettes ?

\- Pas un seul instant. »

C'est étrange, mais oui, en chemin, il est tombé amoureux, _vraiment_ amoureux, à croire que la magie des âmes-sœurs n'est pas qu'une simple légende…

**3\. Crack!Fic:**

Ils lisent les livres, découvrent la série et l'un comme l'autre se posent la même question.

Pourquoi diable y-a-t-il des gens qui les shippent ensemble ?

L'autrice hausse les épaules avec défaitisme.

« Les voies du ship sont impénétrables je suppose ! Et encore le votre, c'est définitivement pas le pire. »

Jaime n'a vraiment pas envie de le savoir à vrai dire…

(Pas après avoir vu l'état des yeux de Bronn après que celui-ci a découvert AO3…)

 **4\. Crossover** **[OUAT]** **:**

Bronn ne savait réellement pas quoi penser du capitaine Crochet, tout comme Jaime, lui aussi avait perdu sa main autrefois, mais surtout, il avait eu une brève relation avec le Lannister dans le passé, et même si elle était finie désormais depuis longtemps, et que le brun était dorénavant avec un certain Baelfire (ou Neal, enfin, peu importe), hé bien…

Disons qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à trop s'approcher de son blond s'il ne voulait pas perdre la main qu'il lui restait.

**5\. First Time :**

C'est la première fois que lui et Bronn s'entraînent ensemble, et il ne devrait sans doute pas laisser ses tentatives de flirt le déstabiliser, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est loin de Cersei depuis trop longtemps, ou que celle-ci l'a repoussé, ou qu'il n'est juste plus habitué à être ouvertement dragué, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il ne devrait pas être atteint par ça, il est vrai.

Et il ne devrait pas y _répondre_ non plus, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fait.

(Il l'embrasse à la fin, aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire.)

**6\. Fluff :**

Bronn n'était pas Cersei, et en s'entraînant avec lui à l'épée, Jaime parvenait parfois à oublier qu'il avait perdu une main, chose que sa jumelle semblait décidée à ne jamais le laisser oublier, et ça le rendait heureux, pendant quelques instants.

(Le fait qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus au mercenaire n'avait rien à voir avec ça, bien entendu…)

 **7\. Humor** **[Modern!UA]** **:**

« Ça va te coûter une fortune, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Jaime à son amant, qui s'était mis en tête de rénover en partie son club d'escrime.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- Pas si c'est toi qui paie, fit-il avec amusement, avant de rajouter en voyant le visage du Lannister se décomposer. T'en fais pas, je t'ai pas choisi que pour ton argent, ton cul aussi a pas mal fait pencher la balance en ta faveur. »

Jaime marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles au milieu desquels Bronn comprit quelque chose comme « hors de question que je paie pour ça ».

(Il paya, en fin de compte, évidemment.)

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:**

Jaime fait des cauchemars, le roi fou, les corps sans vie d'Elia Martell et de ses enfants, ceux de Brandon et Rickard Stark, la mort de ses enfants, les flammes, le septuaire qui explose, et tout le reste, tout ce qu'il n'a pas su empêcher, et tout ce que peut faire Bronn, c'est le serrer contre lui, dans ses bras, et passer sa main dans ses cheveux en attendant que le chevalier se calme.

Le mercenaire n'a jamais été doué pour les mots de réconfort, alors il fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a…

**9\. Family :**

Entre le fils taré sur le trône, la jumelle possessive (et accessoirement amoureuse) et le père paranoïaque et intransigeant, Bronn allait devoir en faire des sacrifices et en supporter des choses dans les années à venir…

Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son chevalier doré, hein ?

(Et son château, aussi.)

 **10\. Love** **[7x04] :**

« _Il est mort_. »

C'est ce que pense automatiquement Bronn en voyant cet imbécile aux cheveux dorés foncer tout droit en direction _d'un dragon_ , tout seul, et _espèce de crétin_ , comment pensait-il pouvoir survivre face _à un putain de dragon_ , sérieusement ?

Il ne le pensait pas, ne comptait pas le faire, ça se voyait venir à des kilomètres que cet idiot comptait se sacrifier et emporter la mère des dragons avec lui, et le plus sage pour Bronn aurait très certainement été de le laisser faire, voire de tout simplement fuir, il avait toujours plus été guidé par ses propres intérêts personnels que par l'altruisme ou même par ses sentiments, et pourtant…

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, la simple _idée_ que Jaime Lannister meurt lui était insupportable.

Alors il agit comme l'idiot qu'il était lui aussi et se jeta sur l'imbécile doré devant lui pour lui sauver la vie.

C'était loin d'être un « je t'aime », mais c'était probablement ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.


	2. Daenerys/Yara (GOT).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Et donc aujourd'hui, un autre ship de GOT !
> 
> \- Mot du 08/09/2020 : Mariage
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Poisson : Daenerys / Yara (GOT)
> 
> \- D – Daenerys Targaeryen
> 
> \- Défi Couple 181 : Yara x Daenerys
> 
> \- COPC faire un canon divergence où Yara aurait épousé Daenerys dès leur rencontre paske Varys aurait arrangé les fiançailles ?
> 
> \- Âmes-sœurs 14 : Vous ressentez un courant électrique traverser votre corps lorsque vous touchez pour la première fois votre âme sœur
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Épisode – 8x06
> 
> \- 183. Le frémissement de la guerre
> 
> \- Célébrité du 23/12/2020 : Emilia Clarke
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros
> 
> \- Personnage du 13/12/2020 : Daenerys Targaryen
> 
> \- Livre de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Game of Thrones de George R. R. Martin
> 
> \- Créature 1 : Dragon
> 
> \- Personnage 52 Daenerys Targaryen
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 16 défis.

**1\. Angst [8x06] :**

Yara n'avait pas vu Port-Réal brûler, n'avait pas été là lorsque le frémissement de la guerre s'était en fin de compte transformé en véritable brasier dévastant tout sur son passage, et elle était une Fer-Née, la guerre, elle connaissait, ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais ça…

Ce n'était pas ce qui était supposé se passer, pas alors que Daenerys avait semblé _si sincère_ lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à elle et son peuple de renoncer à l'Antique Voie, alors ce feu, ces flammes, ces _cendres…_

_Je ne serai pas la reine des cendres…_

_Menteuse !_

Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas la femme qu'elle admirait tant, qu'elle avait choisi pour reine, dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et maintenant, elle était _morte_.

Yara détestait Jon Snow pour avoir tué Daenerys, la femme qu'elle aimait, mais elle détestait encore plus Daenerys elle-même pour être devenue ce qu'elle avait pourtant toujours juré de combattre.

**2\. AU [6x09. Mariage arrangé] :**

Yara regarde Daenerys.

Daenerys regarde Yara.

Aucune des deux ne sait comment tournera ce mariage arrangé par Lord Varys, mais une seule chose est sure : elles feront tout pour que ça marche.

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

« Je t'ai dit texto « je suis ouverte pour le reste », sérieux j'aurais pas pu être plus explicite !

\- Oui ben c'est pas ma faute si c'est les scénaristes shippent le Jonerys et pas le Daenara !

\- Et dire qu'il va devoir y en avoir un dans ce recueil à cause d'Almayen…

\- Ouais, m'en parle pas… »

**4\. Crossover [OUAT] :**

La malédiction cesse.

La malédiction cesse, et d'un seul coup, Daenerys n'est plus mariée à Viserys, son… son _frère_ , qu'elle hait et méprise de tout son être, soudainement, elle est _libre_.

Yara la serre dans ses bras, fort, maintenant que la femme qu'elle aime ne la regarde plus comme si elle était une étrangère.

Ce ne sera pas facile, bien sûr, mais quand les choses ont-elles jamais été faciles pour elles ?

**5\. First Time [Âmes-sœurs :**

Leurs mains se touchèrent pour la première fois, pour marquer l'accord qu'elles venaient tout juste de signer, et, soudainement, sans qu'elles ne s'y attendent, elles sentirent toutes les deux un courant électrique les traverser de part en part.

_Oh…_

Ainsi donc, elles étaient des âmes-sœurs, voilà une chose qui n'avait définitivement été prévue par _personne_ , pas même Lord Varys.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Yara, tandis que Daenerys levait un sourcil surpris.

Tout ceci promettait d'être très intéressant.

**6\. Fluff :**

Être reine des sept couronnes était exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et l'être devenue la rendait véritablement heureuse, c'était dur bien entendu, compliqué, ardu, mais aussi _merveilleux_.

Pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de Yara Greyjoy l'était tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

**7\. Humor :**

Les Stark avaient leurs loups, Daenerys Targaryen avait ses dragons…

Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas de seiche de compagnie, ce n'était pas juste !

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

Daenerys était une Targaryen, une dragonne, et c'était bien connu, même si l'eau éteignait le feu, le feu n'en _brûlait_ pas moins, même les krakens, même les seiches comme elle, et elle aurait dû se méfier, vraiment, elle aurait dû s'y attendre aussi.

À trop s'approcher d'elle, elle s'y était brûlée, irrémédiablement.

(Sansa était là pour la réconforter quand sa tristesse se faisait trop lourde, et même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait autrefois dans la reine dragon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'écouter parler.

Et de l'aimer aussi, comme la reine folle, _la reine des cendres_ n'avait jamais pu le faire.)

**9\. Family** **[UA]** **:**

« C'est mon petit frère ! S'écria Yara avec colère à Daenerys, s'étant réfugiée à Meereen après avoir échoué à sauver son frère, et avoir échappé à la tentative de meurtre de son oncle Euron sur elle. C'était à moi de le protéger des monstres ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Daenerys ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, pas totalement, mais elle partageait la tristesse de Yara d'avoir perdu son frère, en un sens.

Elle avait aimé Viserys autrefois, avant qu'il ne devienne cruel et obsédé par un trône qu'il n'aurait jamais, qu'il ne se change en monstre, devienne fou, et ne tente de la tuer.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit frère à protéger, juste un grand frère qui avait dû l'élever et qui avait fini par s'effondrer sous le poids de responsabilités bien trop lourdes à porter pour une seule personne.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit frère.

Et pourtant, en un sens, elle comprenait ce que Yara voulait dire.

Mais Viserys n'avait pas échoué avec elle, tout comme la Fer-Née avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué avec son frère, toujours aux mains des Bolton, il avait juste arrêté de se battre pour elle.

Et il en était _mort_.

Alors que Yara, elle, voulait toujours protéger Theon, et le retrouver, le _sauver_.

Et Daenerys était bien déterminée à l'aider à faire ça.

**10\. Love :**

C'est terriblement _facile_ de tomber amoureuse de Daenerys, réalise rapidement Yara.

Lorsque Daenerys lui retourne ses sentiments, elle est au moins autant étonnée que ravie.


	3. Rumplestiltskin & Elsa (OUAT).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Et aujourd'hui on change de fandom en passant à OUAT, merci la roulette des duos (et Loup pour son idée pour la crack-fic).
> 
> \- Mot du 28/07/2020 Malédiction
> 
> \- Couleur du 07/09/2020 : Bleu
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Bélier : Rumple (OUAT)
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Elsa (OUAT)
> 
> \- R - Rumplestiltskin (OUAT)
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de faire un crossover OUAT/She-Ra ?
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- UA!Challenge 69 : UA!Ténébreux
> 
> \- La roulette des duos : Rumplestiltskin & Elsa
> 
> \- Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle
> 
> \- Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke
> 
> \- Personnage du 13/01/2021 : Rumplestiltskin (OUAT)
> 
> \- CRÉATURE 66 : Le Ténébreux
> 
> \- Foire aux duos 204 : Rumplestiltskin & Elsa
> 
> \- Mort 42 : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- 45. « Tu sais, rien ne vaut une malédiction. »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.

**1\. Angst :**

Anna a disparu, ses parents sont morts depuis bien longtemps, et sa tante n'a qu'un simulacre de famille à lui offrir, où toute leur affection ne sera que mensonge, elle est seule et perdue.

Rumplestiltskin ne peut que comprendre cela, il a perdu son fils après tout, il sait ce que ce genre de perte fait.

Dommage qu'il soit trop préoccupé par l'idée de garder ses secrets bien cachés pour avoir envie de l'aider à retrouver la seule famille qu'il lui reste…

**2\. AU** **[UA Ténébreux]** **:**

« Tu sais, rien ne vaut une malédiction. »

La voix de l'ancien Ténébreux résonne sous son crâne, et la sorcière à la robe bleue et à la magie de glace se le jure, elle ne l'écoutera pas, et ce malgré ses promesses de vengeance contre ceux qui l'ont emprisonnée dans cette maudite urne parce qu'ils avaient peur de ses pouvoirs et de sa puissance.

Elle n'est pas lui.

Elle ne sombrera pas, parce qu'elle a Anna, et qu'Anna la soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

**3\. Crack!Fic** **[6x20]** **:**

« Le Ténébreux ne chante pas très chère ! »

Sauf que, à cet instant précis, une jeune femme blonde apparut dans la pièce, et commença à se lancer dans un numéro musical improvisé.

Il soupira, résigné.

« Bon d'accord Elsa, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

Puis, il se racla la gorge, et, sous le regard éberlué de Regina, il se mit à chanter en chœur avec l'inconnue, un tonitruant :

\- Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Ah ah oh oh  
Ah ah oh oh oh oh

What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?  
Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be ? »

La méchante cligna des yeux, abasourdie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ?

**4\. Crossover** **[She-Ra]** **:**

Elsa n'a aucun mal à s'intégrer au groupe des princesses, elle est elle-même une princesse et elle a des pouvoirs, sa présence est juste une évidence.

En revanche, Rumplestiltskin a plus de mal, il rappelle un peu trop Ténébra aux gens (rien d'étonnant vu son surnom…) pour être facilement accepté.

**5\. First Time :**

Contrairement à Rumplestiltskin, Elsa n'avait pas joué sur la peur que pouvait avoir Emma de ses propres pouvoirs, peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un comme elle, et n'avait pas eu l'intention une seule seconde de se servir d'elle.

**6\. Fluff :**

Contrairement à lui, Elsa avait finalement retrouvé ce membre de sa famille qu'elle avait perdu, et peut-être que, sous la couche de noirceur qui empoisonnait peu à peu son cœur, il se réjouissait sincèrement de sa réussite.

**7\. Humor :**

« Tu sais qu'ils se sont quasiment jamais croisés durant la saison 4 ? Je sais même plus si ils ont eu une seule scène ensemble.

\- Oui ben tout le monde l'a oubliée la saison 4 je te signale, donc ça change rien !

\- Tu veux dire surtout toi c'est ça ?

\- … Je suis une Dory, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

« Vous saviez qui elle était, vous pouviez m'aider depuis le début… et vous ne m'avez rien dit. »

Si les ténèbres ne s'agitaient pas autant en lui, sans doute pourrait-il sincèrement se sentir désolé pour elle.

**9\. Family :**

Rejetée par sa propre famille pour avoir de la magie en elle, crainte par ses parents et enfermée par sa propre sœur, il connaît ça en un sens…

A la différence que lui, au moins, avait de la magie noire, ça justifiait un peu la peur qu'il suscitait.

**10\. Love :**

Anna aime Elsa sincèrement, n'a pas peur d'elle malgré ses pouvoirs, et il ne devrait pas éprouver un pincement au cœur alors qu'il empêche leurs retrouvailles en cachant ce qu'il sait, mais c'est le cas.


	4. Jaime/Cersei (GOT).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Ce texte est dédié à Black Angelis qui a passé une mauvaise journée, j'espère que ce texte te réconfortera un peu !
> 
> \- Couple du 23/10/2020 : Cersei / Jaime (GOT)
> 
> \- Mot du 08/09/2020 : Mariage
> 
> \- Prompt du 10/07/2020 : "Blesse le(la) une seule fois, et je te tuerais de mes propres mains"
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Défi couple 333 Cersei / Jaime
> 
> \- Cap ou pas d'écrire un Jaime/Cersei dans leur jeunesse ?
> 
> \- J – Jaime Lannister
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Crossover à la chaîne - 97 : Once Upon a Time / Game of Thrones
> 
> \- Défi n°4 d'Almayen Multifandom Brisez le 4e mur ! Que ce soit en vous incrustant dans votre fic, que vos personnages soient conscients qu'ils sont une fanfiction ou bien que vous fassiez des commentaires ironiques vous adressant à votre lectorat, explosez ce fameux 4e mur.
> 
> \- Négocier / marché
> 
> \- Personnage – Tywin Lannister
> 
> \- Célébrité du 30/12/2020 : Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros
> 
> \- Personnage du 09/11/2020 : Jaime Lannister (GoT)
> 
> \- Livre de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Game of Thrones de George R. R. Martin
> 
> \- Créature 1 : Dragon
> 
> \- Défi baiser 107 : Un baiser incestueux
> 
> \- Mort 39 : Aerys II Targaryen
> 
> \- Foire aux duo 4 Tyrion - Jaime
> 
> \- Personnage 1 Jaime Lannister
> 
> \- 2. « A quoi est-ce que je ressemble vue d'en bas ? Est-ce que mes cheveux blonds brillent eux aussi dans la lumière du soleil ? À moins que je ne sois qu'un fantôme plein d'aigreur, une ombre derrière le carreau ? »
> 
> \- 10 façons de tenir à toi : n° 4.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 27 défis.

**1\. Angst :**

Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

Ils n'en ont pas le droit, ils sont frère et sœur, ils ne sont pas des dragons _eux_ , ils ne peuvent que s'aimer en secret, se cacher, il n'y aura pas d'union pour eux, pas de mariage, peu importe qu'ils s'aiment si fort, ça ne change rien, ça ne compte pas.

Leurs « Je t'aime », personne d'autre ne pourra les entendre, leurs baisers, personne ne doit les voir, et si jamais quelqu'un comprend, c'est la mort pour tous les deux.

Ils s'aiment, mais ils n'ont pas le droit, _et ce n'est pas juste_.

**2\. AU [Time-line de _Crie en silence_ ] :**

Jaime pleure.

Jaime pleure, et Cersei rêve de repeindre le monde en rouge, du sang du Targaryen qui a osé s'en prendre à son frère chéri, briser ses illusions de cette manière et le faire grandir beaucoup trop vite.

Pour l'instant, elle ne peut rien faire, alors elle serre les poings et se tait, Aerys paiera, elle se le jure par tous les dieux qui existent, elle le tuera, et elle rendra son sourire à son jumeau.

C'est une promesse.

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

« Angie ?

\- Quoi…

\- T'avais pas dit que t'aimais pas ce ship ? Parce que là entre _Crie en silence_ , et ça, tu commences à t'éloigner un peu du Braime là…

\- Oui ben c'est pas ma faute, Black Angelis elle écrit trop bien aussi, je suis obligée de shipper, même un peu ! »

**4\. Crossover [OUAT] :**

Cersei plaint cette reine qui a eu le pouvoir, s'est débarrassée de cet époux qu'elle n'aimait pas, comme elle l'a fait, mais qui a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Elle au moins elle a pu avoir les deux, un temps, avant que tout ne s'effondre par sa propre faute…

**5\. First Time :**

« Blesse la une seule fois, et je te tuerai de mes propres mains, pense sombrement Jaime alors qu'il voit Robert épouser Cersei sans pouvoir rien faire contre ça. »

Ce n'est peut-être que la jalousie qui parle, mais pour la première fois, il songe à nouveau à commettre un autre Régicide…

**6\. Fluff [UA sans guerre] :**

_A quoi est-ce que je ressemble vue d'en bas ? Est-ce que mes cheveux blonds brillent eux aussi dans la lumière du soleil ? À moins que je ne sois qu'un fantôme plein d'aigreur, une ombre derrière le carreau ?_

Elle n'est plus la reine maintenant, la reine, c'est Margaery, et elle n'est plus aussi jeune qu'autrefois, mais elle n'a besoin que d'un sourire et d'un baiser de Jaime pour que ces sombres pensées disparaissent en un instant.

**7\. Humor :**

« Comment tu penses que Père réagira si jamais il apprend pour Cersei et moi ? Demanda un Jaime inquiet à Tyrion.

Son frère haussa les épaules avec nonchalence.

\- Si jamais ça lui provoque une attaque cardiaque, j'organise moi-même votre mariage ! »

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

Elle aurait pu négocier avec Daenerys, tenter de trouver un compris, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a préféré mentir et tous les condamner à l'hiver éternel.

Jaime n'est pas sûr de jamais pouvoir la pardonner pour ça.

**9\. Family :**

Il ne pourra jamais être le père de ses enfants…

Personne ne pourra jamais savoir, il ne peut pas les élever lui-même, il ne peut pas être là pour eux, et quand il voit Robert ne pas être là pour eux non plus, il ne peut que serrer les dents et se taire.

**10\. Love :**

Son amour pour Cersei a toujours été une évidence, une vérité, tout comme ses sentiments à elle, et que les dieux aillent se faire voir si ça ne leur plaît pas.


	5. Weaver/Roni (OUAT).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Hello ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, voici donc mon texte pour la merveilleuse, la sublime, la magnifique, que dis-je, la fantastique, la seule et unique LunaQueen ! Bref, je t'aime, et j'espère que ce texte te plaira.
> 
> Spoil de la saison 7 de OUAT du coup.

**1\. Angst :**

Henry va mourir si ils ne font rien, si la malédiction est brisée avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à le guérir de ce poison qui a failli le tuer dans la Nouvelle Forêt Enchantée et que la magie arrive à Seattle.

Ils sont les deux seuls de tout Hyperion Heights à être réveillés, en dehors des sorcières, et si il n'était pas là, Regina se sentirait écrasée par le poids d'un lourd fardeau qu'elle peine à supporter.

Ils vont devoir se battre ensemble contre une menace qui ne cesse de grandir.

Comme au bon vieux temps…

**2\. AU :**

« _Non_ , tonne Regina alors qu'il s'écroule, mort, et elle ne devrait pas être là, mais elle l'a su, elle a _senti_ ce qu'il se passait au moment où ça arrivait, alors elle s'est téléportée sur place, et non, il est hors de question qu'elle le perde encore. »

Le pirate va vivre, mais il n'a pas à mourir, pas encore, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle a encore si désespérément _besoin_ de lui.

Alors elle fait ce que Blanche-Neige a fait autrefois, elle s'arrache le cœur, le sépare en deux et engouffre l'une des deux moitiés dans sa poitrine à lui.

Quelques secondes passent, et puis, et puis…

Il ouvre les yeux…

Il ouvre les yeux, il respire, et surtout, _il est vivant_.

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

« Mais attends, je croyais que t'aimais pas le GoldenQueen à la base toi ?

\- Oui mais bon, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ma femme… Et puis de toute façon, à côté du ShadowQueen, je prends ça sans hésiter !

\- Tu marques un point… »

**4\. Crossover [ _Les nouvelles aventures de Sabrina_ ] :**

« Hé bien, commenta le Ténébreux en assistant à la énième catastrophe cosmique provoquée par la jeune sorcière, et moi qui pensais être le pro des sorts dangereux…

\- La différence mon chère Rumple, déclara Regina, c'est que toi au moins tu réfléchis avant d'agir… »

**5\. First Time :**

La première fois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le manque de la présence de Belle, c'était à Hyperion Heights, quand il était dans les bras de Roni et qu'il pensait que son nom était bel et bien Weaver, et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps…

**6\. Fluff :**

La malédiction les avait privés de tous leurs souvenirs, mais leur avait également permis de se retrouver et de laisser leurs démons derrière eux, et c'était déjà mieux que rien.

**7\. Humor :**

« Vous allez encore plus compliquer l'arbre généalogique avec vos conneries…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, on ne choisit pas qui on aime… »

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

Weaver ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque Roni frappa à sa porte, un soir, mais en voyant son visage dévasté par le chagrin, il comprit qu'il n'était plus face à Roni mais bien face à Regina, _et qu'elle était réveillée_.

Et, alors qu'il comptait encore jouer son rôle de Weaver, en entendant des mots comme « malédiction », « Henry », « danger », « poison », « magie » et « Ivy c'est Javotte », « oh j'ai échoué Rumple », il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas se souvenir.

Aussi alors qu'elle se précipitait dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui en lui jurant que tout se passerait bien.

**9\. Family :**

Sa mère adoptive, qui est aussi son arrière-grand-mère par alliance, est désormais en couple avec son grand-père biologique…

D'accord, Henry peut gérer ça, il n'a jamais eu une famille conventionnelle de toute façon…

**10\. Love :**

Retrouver l'amour, après avoir perdu Daniel, puis Robin, elle n'y croyait plus…

Et pourtant, c'était arrivé.


	6. Crowley/Aziraphale (GO).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Bien, ayant enfin vu cette série, me voilà qui débarque sur un nouveau fandom !
> 
> Et je dédis ce texte à Almayen, qui n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de me faire écrire sur ce fandom (à raison), en espérant que ça te plaira !
> 
> Et spoil de toute la série du coup.
> 
> Ou comment une micro-fic est en fait devenue un OS…

**1\. Angst :**

Aziraphale est mort, c'est le seul constat logique que peut faire Crowley alors qu'il entre dans la librairie en flammes de l'ange.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il serait là, à ses côtés, à se lamenter sur la tragédie en cours et sur la perte terrible de ses précieux livres, ou bien il les sauverait grâce à un petit miracle (et au diable sa hiérarchie !). Ou alors il n'aurait pas laissé sa librairie brûler tout court, mais il n'est pas là, alors il doit être mort.

Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, Aziraphale ne peut tout bonnement pas être mort, c'est un putain d'ange, pas un stupide humain par les Enfers !

Alors dans ce cas-là où est-il nom de Dieu, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici cet imbécile, pourquoi a-t-il le culot de soudainement cesser d'exister ?

Le démon ne savait pas qui avait fait cela, mais il les ferait payer pour ça, qui qu'ils soient, c'était une certitude.

(Et puis il allait boire pour oublier aussi, cela va sans dire.

Pourquoi fuir sur Alpha du centaure ou même ne serait-ce que tenter d'empêcher l'Apocalypse si son ange n'est plus avec lui pour le faire ?)

**2\. AU [All Humans] :**

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'étaient pas vus, réalisa Aziraphale en croisant de nouveau son regard pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, et pourtant, l'autre n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, tout comme lui.

Et en le revoyant une nouvelle fois, après tout ce temps, il réalisa en une fraction de secondes qu'il n'avait plus envie de le laisser partir.

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas bien mérité au Ritz, peu de temps après la non-fin du monde, le démon Crowley et l'ange Aziraphale entendirent un bruit sourd résonner dans l'air.

« Tu… Tu penses qu'il s'agit de ta hiérarchie… ou de la mienne… voire des deux ? Demanda Aziraphale à son voisin, inquiet.

\- Non, rétorqua avec une fausse assurance Crowley, après le petit numéro qu'on leur a joué, je suis sûr qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille pendant au moins quelques siècles voire plus… »

 _À moins qu'ils n'aient compris la supercherie_ , ne put-il malgré tout s'empêcher de penser sombrement.

Et pourtant, quelques secondes après, ce ne fut ni Gabriel, ni Michel, ni Belzébuth, ni Hastur, ni aucune entité angélique ou démoniaque qui apparut devant les deux comparses mais…

Une jeune femme brune dans la vingtaine qui avait l'air tout à fait humaine (et extatique)…

Soit…

Pourquoi pas…

« Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un certain enthousiasme. Désolée pour le bruit, c'est le quatrième mur qui était en train d'exploser, mais vous en faites pas, ça se répare vite ce genre de chose… Bref, je suis Angelica R, et je suis venue vous transmettre une requête.

\- Hum… Dites toujours, fit Crowley en retrouvant son flegme habituel, maintenant que le danger semblait écarté, tout en conservant une certaine suspicion à son égard.

Aziraphale, quant à lui, observait la jeune femme avec curiosité, se demandant bien quel genre d'entité elle devait être pour être apparue ainsi devant eux.

\- Oh je suis tout à fait humaine, dit-elle, à sa grande surprise, j'ai juste eu droit à une permission spéciale pour venir ici, ce serait trop long à vous expliquer… Bref je suis venue vous demander une chose simple… Embrassez-vous bordel !

Les deux immortels restèrent immobiles et abasourdis pendant quelques secondes.

Avant de s'exclamer en chœur :

\- Vous voulez qu'on _quoi_ ?

Elle soupira.

\- Embrassez-vous s'il vous plaît. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, on a pas toute la journée… Et je suis pas la seule à vouloir que ça arrive. Coucou le fandom ! Fit-elle en se retournant pour saluer un public… assez conséquent à vrai dire.

Comment autant de personnes pouvaient tenir dans un si petit endroit ?

\- La logique n'a plus cours ici, fit la jeune femme en balayant leurs interrogations d'un revers de la main. Du coup si je vous demande ça c'est parce qu'il est clair que vous vous aimez mais que vous avez encore rien concrétisé. Très certainement à cause de votre hiérarchie et du déni mais honnêtement ça commence à bien faire !

\- J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre le but de votre démarche, déclara Aziraphale.

\- Si vous pouviez dégager d'ici en vitesse ça nous arrangerait, ajouta Crowley avec beaucoup moins de politesse.

\- Alors oui mais non, j'ai une mission à accomplir moi, celle de vous faire enfin vous embrasser ! J'ai pas de pangolin d'âme-sœur sur moi malheureusement, ça ce sera pour un autre thème, mais bon je vais faire avec ce que j'ai… C'est vrai ça, merde quoi, Newton et Anathème peuvent concrétiser après s'être connus à peine une journée mais vous 6 000 ans c'est pas assez ? J'aime le slow burn, d'accord mais au bout d'un moment faut arrêter les conneries ! Et puis bon je m'en fous c'est ma fanfiction, donc je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis bon ne venez pas me dire que vous n'en avez pas envie ! S'exclama-t-elle, et ils se retrouvèrent là, à acquiescer devant une inconnue qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam (ah ah).

Alors oui c'était vrai, mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ou l'endroit encore que…

Ouais, elle avait peut-être raison, 6 000 ans ça commençait à faire long quoi.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas y couper ? Fit l'ange avec un sourire faussement assuré.

Ce à quoi le démon lui répondit avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ose me dire que ça ne te plaît pas mon ange.

Aziraphale haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, mais ça ne me déplaît pas c'est vrai.

\- Gjkhffdhjkjhv.

\- Pardon vous avez dit quoi ?

\- Oh faites pas attention à moi, je suis juste devenue une flaque mais c'est que temporaire…

Ne prenant pas la peine de relever l'absurdité de cette phrase, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser…

Et entendirent un tonnerre d'applaudissements autour d'eux, venant non seulement du public mais aussi des gens du restaurant qui semblaient attendre ça depuis des siècles (enfin façon de parler, le Ritz existant depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que ça).

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui nous vaut un tel brouhaha, dit Aziraphale en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un jour je vous expliquerai le concept de shipping, vous comprendrez mieux… Bref, merci en tout cas, je vais vous laisser et navrée pour le désagrément. Au revoir ! »

Puis, en un claquement de doigts, elle et le public disparurent alors.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé…

**4\. Crossover** **[HP]** **:**

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, surtout un criminel comme ça, qui plus est.

Crowley était peut-être un démon, mais tout de même !

**5\. First Time :**

Crowley l'a fait, alors qu'Aziraphale ne pensait qu'à les sauver tous les deux de la bombe qui était en train de leur tomber dessus (il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose, surtout après la manipulation qu'il venait de subir), il a sauvé ses précieux livres de la destruction.

Il l'a sauvé lui, en entrant _dans une église_ où pourtant il souffrait le martyr, pour le sauver lui, et il a sauvé ses livres, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, comme si ce n'était rien.

Aziraphale le regarde, et pour la première fois, il réalise qu'il l'aime.

**6\. Fluff :**

L'un des meilleurs côtés dans la non-advenue de l'apocalypse (en plus de la non-fin du monde), c'était le fait de ne plus avoir à devoir se cacher en permanence, ou à faire semblant.

Enfin ils étaient _libres_.

**7\. Humor :**

_Jardin d'Éden, date incertaine_.

Alors qu'un certain démon et un ange croisaient le regard de l'autre pour la première fois, un phénomène étrange se produisit, qui n'avait encore jamais été observé auparavant.

Une petite bestiole, qu'ils identifièrent rapidement comme étant un pangolin, apparut entre eux, portant une pancarte « Félicitations », et en leur balançant des confettis en plein visage, en marmonnant des choses qui auraient été incompréhensibles pour un humain, mais que les deux immortels comprirent parfaitement.

Mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent lui demander en quoi consistait cette histoire « d'âmes-sœur », une musique se fit alors entendre, une musique qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils connaissaient.

« He's got nobody left to believe in  
ooh ooh ooh ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Can anybody find me to love?  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
Find me somebody to love. »

Et alors, une voix courroucée se fit entendre.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _Queen_ va pas exister avant des milliers d'années, qui est-ce qui s'est planté dans la playlist sérieux ?

\- C'est le pangolin dame Leia, il a refusé catégoriquement de mettre une autre musique, on ignore pourquoi.

Le squelette leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

\- D'accord, donc on est face à un magnifique anachronisme, il nous manquait plus que ça… Qu'en dit la déesse des pangolins, notre très chère Almayen ?

\- Elle est pas contre, mais c'est _Queen_ donc je pense pas qu'elle soit très objective…

\- Ah ben ça m'aurait étonnée tiens… »

L'ange et le démon restèrent perplexes face à cela, ayant presque oublié le fait qu'ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs.

Mais bon, ils auraient environ 6 000 ans pour se faire à l'idée…

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

« J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé. »

Crowley se surprit à vouloir sourire à l'idiot emplumé qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, et à sa réponse pleine de sollicitude et de candeur, parce que bon sang, _comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte que c'était de lui qu'il parlait_?

Et… minute…

Si il était _effectivement_ en train de parler à Aziraphale, alors ça voulait dire que ce dernier _n'était pas mort_ en toute logique, c'est ça ?

Joie, bonheur, plénitude, tout ça.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tout tanguait d'un seul coup ?

Oulah, il allait devoir vite dessoûler lui…

**9\. Family :**

A eux deux, ils formaient une meilleure famille que celle qu'ils avaient pu connaître au Paradis ou en Enfer.

**10\. Love :**

Il n'était plus sur Terre.

Il était de retour au Paradis, et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser quelques siècles ou millénaires plus tôt, ça ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

En toute logique, il aurait dû, mais il ne voulait plus de l'Apocalypse, de la fin du monde, pas seulement parce que cela signifiait se battre ou parce qu'il serait forcé de voir le monde dans lequel il vivait depuis si longtemps disparaître, mais surtout parce que…

Parce que cela voudrait potentiellement dire affronter Crowley, et il en était _hors de question_.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, voilà.

Il aimait Crowley, et il devait le lui dire et si la fin du monde se produisait bel et bien, il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

Alors que l'Enfer, le Paradis, l'Apocalypse, les anges et les démons aillent tous se faire voir.


	7. Neal/Hook (OUAT).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Merlin, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée sur Discord, heureuse de t'avoir converti/gouroufié à plein de trucs, heureuse que tu sois mon papa de Discord, j'espère que ce texte (et l'autre que j'espère avoir terminé à temps) te plaira !
> 
> Ricane en réalisant que c'est sa 6ème micro-fic sur ce ship (moi obsédée par ce ship ? Noooon.)
> 
> C'est globalement du hors continuité ou inspiré par mes fics écrites/à venir (sauf une qui n'est pas de moi).
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une fanfic avec ce dialogue suivant (traduit ou non) : Neal : Emma, we need to talk Neal/Hook : We are in love ! Emma : You know what ? I ship it you two sors son attirail de shippeuse (Avec Blanche ou non en plus) And I ship myself with Regina, bye ! Snow et Charming : What ?

**1\. Angst :**  
  
Ils sont morts, ils sont morts tous les deux, réunis au même endroit, depuis un long moment déjà et c'est la première fois depuis le Pays Imaginaire que ça arrive, sauf que cette fois les choses sont beaucoup plus simples entre eux, et ils peuvent réellement aller de l'avant.

Et alors que le temps passe et qu'ils se rapprochent, le pirate finit par réaliser qu'en fin de compte, il n'a pas envie de revenir dans le monde des vivants.

**2\. AU [UA Mythologie grecque & UA Réincarnation] :**

Bellérophon est mort, et Ganymède ne peut qu'avec horreur voir le corps sans vie de son amant, qui gît sur le sol, _et ce n'est pas juste, pas juste, pas juste_ , et Zeus n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre de cruauté, alors il hurle.

(Des siècles plus tard, leurs noms ont changé, leurs souvenirs ont disparu et leurs sentiments se sont effacés.

Il ne reste plus que la haine et ça non plus ce n'est pas juste.)

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

Parfois, il arrivait que l'univers cesse de complètement faire sens.

Pour Emma Swan, ce moment était l'un d'entre eux, et oui, elle vivait à Storybrooke depuis déjà quelques temps, mais _jamais_ cette ville n'avait auparavant atteint ce niveau d'absurde et de n'importe quoi qu'elle était actuellement en train de vivre.

Déjà quand Neal était venu la voir avec son « Emma, il faut qu'on parle », digne des discussions de rupture les plus clichées qui soient (et ce alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble), elle avait haussé un sourcil surpris et suspicieux.

D'autant plus que le pirate était avec lui, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant, ils n'étaient pas censés ne pas pouvoir se voir en peinture eux ?

Enfin bref…

Mais bon, c'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient écriés en chœur « on est amoureux et ensemble ! » (une chance que Gold ne soit pas là, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque) que tout perdit définitivement son sens logique et bascula dans le n'importe quoi.

Sauf qu'elle était Emma Swan, la Sauveuse, _la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant_ , elle avait déjà vu pire à ce niveau-là, et puis, si ça permettait d'envoyer valser le triangle amoureux, ça lui allait très bien.

Aussi, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une certaine nonchalance doublé d'un flegme total.

« Vous savez quoi ? Leur rétorqua-t-elle. Je vous ship tous les deux. _Elle sort_ _son attirail de shippeuse avec les fanarts, les goodies, les drapeaux, les pompons,_ _les T-Shirts,_ _les fanvideos et les fanfics_. (Oui le quatrième mur a encore explosé, le pauvre) Et je me ship avec Regina aussi, à plus !

\- De quoi ? S'exclamèrent à leur tour ses parents en entendant ça. »

Oupsi…

**4\. Crossover [Good Omens] :**

« Mais… mais on est pas ensemble ! S'insurgea le démon avec un air outré qui ne trompa personne, tandis que l'ange à côté de lui levait les yeux au ciel de lassitude.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, les deux autres énergumènes d'avant disaient la même chose que vous deux, et vous voyez où ils en sont maintenant ? Ils sont _mariés_. »

**5\. First Time [Inspiré par « Une histoire à détruire »] :**

Alors que le pirate s'écroule, transpercé par une épée et un coup qui ne peut être que mortel, et que son sang coule bien trop pour qu'il puisse espérer pouvoir s'en sortir, Neal réalise alors pour la première fois que si jamais il meurt, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner son père pour tout ce qui est arrivé dans ce monde qui n'aurait jamais dû être réel.

**6\. Fluff [Inspiré par « Celui que je ne voulais pas devenir »] :**

Il est le Ténébreux maintenant, un sorcier immortel envahi par les ténèbres, il représente ce que le pirate a passé sa vie à combattre, et pourtant, c'est dans ses bras qu'il se sent le mieux.

C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

**7\. Humor** **[Inspiré par « Le Petit Triton »]** **:**

« Euh… je…

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que l'auteur a pété un plomb là.

\- Meh, ce sera jamais pire que ce que notre autrice habituelle nous fait endurer.

\- Ouais c'est pas faux. »

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [Vampire!UA] :**

Il a osé…

Peter Pan, il a osé, il a…

Non.

Non, il n'a pas pu, il n'a pas…

Et pourtant si, il les a tués, il les a tués _tous les deux_ , et ce… ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas possible, non, non, non !

Il les avait tués, les avait arrachés à lui, lui avait pris ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde, _encore_ , et espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles.

Alors qu'il sentait le cœur qu'il n'avait plus se briser en mille morceaux, Neal Cassidy se jura qu'il le ferait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Killian et Alice.

**9\. Family :**

Maïa étouffe presque, enserrée dans leurs bras, et même si elle est la fille qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir, qu'elle a été créée par un monstre immortel pour faire le mal, désormais, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et elle est définitivement _leur fille_.

La soldate du Pays Imaginaire ne sera peut-être plus jamais vraiment une enfant, mais elle n'est pas seule et ne le sera plus jamais, elle a une famille, une _vraie_ famille.

**10\. Love :**

Neal ne sait plus qu'il a été Baelfire, il ne se souvient plus qu'il le déteste, et oh ce serait si simple de l'aimer et de le laisser l'aimer si seulement ça ne ressemblait pas à un odieux mensonge.

La culpabilité le ronge, et c'est bien, ça montre qu'il a effectivement changé, mais il aurait sincèrement préféré que ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances.


End file.
